


‘Til you’re burned out

by peachraindrops



Series: Into You [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking, GGKink2020, Good Girls Kinkfest 2020 (Good Girls), Kink, Nipple Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachraindrops/pseuds/peachraindrops
Summary: GG Kinkfest 2020 Prompt #63 - Beth and Rio like to dry hump. Sometimes fully dressed, sometimes in just underwear, and sometimes totally naked. That’s it. That’s the prompt.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Into You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021693
Comments: 23
Kudos: 123





	‘Til you’re burned out

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d have a go at GG Kinkfest 2020! 
> 
> Prompt #63 - Beth and Rio like to dry hump. Sometimes fully dressed, sometimes in just underwear, and sometimes totally naked. That’s it. That’s the prompt.
> 
> I also wanna throw a huuuuge shoutout to Jade (@jade-marie) on tumblr for being an amazing beta. I’ve needed this for so long and she made some seriously helpful grammatical changes where I struggle the most but also helped with drastically improving the overall dialog. Can’t thank her enough!!
> 
> The title is from Wild Thoughts because it’s been stuck in my head all day. I alway wanted to make the title Diamonds Ain’t Nothin When I’m Rockin With Ya but it was way too long, so.... lol.
> 
> Finally, I’m including this in Into You because it fits the entire tone of the collection as well as Kinkfest. I’m working on one other Kinkfest story and I’ll likely post it here too so if you haven’t yet then don’t forget to subscribe so you don’t miss it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this idea as much as I have!

Beth laughed tiredly at the way Annie begged her. “Please Beth?”

She groaned, somehow still having that soft spot for her little sister - no matter how crazy they managed to drive each other. “He’s going to get home at some point and want to go to bed. D’you really want to be in his way, Annie? That’s up to you.”

Rather than taking the hint and realising it was a bad idea (like she was supposed to), Annie scoffed at her instead. “ _ Please _ . He’ll just wake us up and I’ll move to the couch. I need some more sis time. I miss you.”

Beth eyed her carefully, she already knew where this is going – what Annie really wanted. “You just love our new bed.”

Annie’s grin grew, “I mean, I miss you. I do, sis, but I miss that big ol’ bed almost as much.”

They continued arguing back and forth until Beth finally conceded, agreeing to snuggle with her until Rio got home.

————————————————————-

By the time they got settled in it was close to midnight and she knew Rio would be home any minute now.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy a little more quality time with her sister so she let it slide this time, figuring she’d deal with the consequences later. He usually worked later on Friday nights, he also knew by now to try and avoid most of their ladies nights anyway.

They passed out easily to the sounds of Tik Tok videos Annie insisted on playing her from her phone. They’d all but argued after she refused to learn some dance Annie wanted them to do together.

Neither one woke to the sounds of Rio’s grumbles as he came in and saw two people in his bed, an old hand at what was going on. He took his time undressing, brushing his teeth, and getting ready for bed - Beth vaguely heard that he was home. Finally, he barked at the small one while hovering over her next to the bed.

“Get out!”

Beth cracked an eye open, turned around to look expectantly at Annie and gently shook her. She wasn’t budging, hadn’t even so much as opened an eye so she shook her again, harder this time. “Annie, Rio’s home you have to go to the couch.”

Annie whined in her sleep, barely moving and Rio looked over at Beth. “She got til I count to three.” It reminded Beth of trying to get her out of bed when she was a child.

“Annie, come on. I told you you weren’t going to want to move. He wants to go to bed.” She pointed up at her husband, who looked like he was a minute away from figuring out how to set Annie on fire with his mind.

Annie’s eyes finally cracked open and came right into view of Rio in his tight boxer briefs which left  _ nothing _ to the imagination. Her eyes went wide and she turned back toward her sister, her jaw hanging, seemingly stationed about a foot down from where it usually sat.

Beth felt herself turn red at Annie’s implication. She still didn’t know how Annie had managed to ask her every invasive question about their sex life possible, but never how big he was. He was usually struggling to stay contained in just about everything.

“Don’t think we’re not talking about this tomorrow,” Annie whispered over at her sister before taking the difficult route of moving up and over her to exit through her side of the bed rather than confronting her brother-in-law again, at least as Beth figured.

“Oh,” Annie turned around at both of them. “No funny business. I’ll be right out there and if I hear anything, anything at all, I’m never coming back over here again.”

Rio had already shuffled into bed. “That a promise?”

Annie rolled her eyes and pulled the door shut behind her while Beth bit her little lower lip and peered up at him through the dark. “Sorry, I tried to tell her no.”

He laughed. “Figured. How was ladies night?’ he asked her genuinely. She loved that about him.

“It was good - the usual.” she started telling him and he nodded along, taking in all the details of the night she knew he couldn’t have cared less about, other than the fact that it was all coming from her.

He only interrupted with a quick, rough “C’mere.” and then motioned for her to get back to her story while he adjusted them.

He pulled her on top of him by her hips and easily wrapped his arms around her waist while she finished telling the story about Annie. Beth recounts it all, how Annie met some new guy she already knew was bad news.

He got this look on his face when he listened to her - like absolutely anything she said had the potential to melt him. It reminded her a lot of the look he had that night, so many years ago, back at the dealership when they had ended up negotiating and she won, throwing it back in his face that she would have taken less.

It was doing things to her and she could feel him half-hard already beneath her.

When she leaned down to kiss him she quickly became breathless, as one of his hands tightly wound into her hair, directing her just where he wanted her. The other held her waist while his arm still held her flush against him.

They kissed for what felt like hours. The whole time grinding back and forth against each other with enough friction between them to spark a fire.

Their humping was interrupted by Rio, “Gotta fuck you.”

“We can’t.” she sighed down at him regretfully. Her entire body was tingling, the sensation following the pattern his hands traced along her body in their haste. They started running over her skin like they followed some sort of track made personally for him. He traced every curve, every divot under his fingers as he went, all so effortless to him, and he groaned at her rejection.

His hands always seemed to take up half her body and usually, she found herself ready to come at just the sight of them on her. Or near her, around her, even when she was hand-adjacent.

She vaguely recalled the sight of him shaving almost making her come once, it’s why she can no longer watch it. It was no small feat, the way he was so easily able to pull her breasts into his hands, squeezing firmly like they were made for each other. It’s not like either of them were small.

“She ain’t gonna know. She’s already snorin’ out there.” He mumbled one last time, pulling her lips into his and sighing tiredly. She knew he needed to get off, that it was the easiest way for him to unwind from a long day, and hers too really.

He pulled her big pajama shirt up over her head and dropped it down onto the floor. She moved back and forth across his lap again, felt his cock growing harder beneath her, as he gazed up at her naked body, bouncing lightly above him.

“Why you always feel so warm and soft?” He mumbled up at her and leaned forward enough to pull her breast into his mouth, tonguing her nipple in just the way she likes, drawing a moan out of her. The things the sounds of him licking and sucking on her nipples did to her should be illegal, which was the irony of it all. 

She found herself grinding down onto him slowly, and so smooth it felt nearly choreographed. All she could feel were the rough planes of his chest, hard lines grating all the way down beneath her fingertips. His cock was rock hard, nearly breaking through his tight boxer briefs, straining to be let out, and tucked away inside her.

She felt his body matching her movements, rocking forward and backward with her as she pushed him back down flat on the bed, pinning him there with light scratches of her nails, coming down his chest once more like she couldn’t believe he was real.

His hands snaked into the back of her light blue pajama shorts, adorned with sparkling silver snowflakes, one of the kids had picked them out for her last Christmas. He grunted and traced the thin line of her thong as it sunk, ever so slightly, into the curves of her hips as he pulled.

The string moved away from her body under his fingertip on one side, while his other hand came around to feel how tight the thing was.

“You wear this for me, baby?” He asked her, his huge hands still jammed up the back of her shorts continuing to yank the thong around in his fingertips bossily. They came back around, pulling the back triangle up and playing with it gently in his long fingers. She was dripping and he had to be able to feel it soaking into his underwear.

Beth nodded easily. “I knew I’d owe you one after letting An—,” she jumped and screeched when his hand came out and quickly collided with her left asscheek.

He removed the hand holding her thong, pulled the back of her shorts as tightly as he could, up and over, leaving her ass cheek bare, begging for his hand, and it all happened before she had time to prepare herself. 

_ SMACK! _

“Like it?” He grinned, taking her ass in the palms of his hands and growling at her. He slipped his hands back under her shorts to grip her warm, bare ass.

“Rio! She’s going to hear us!” Beth chastised him, her cunt started secretly tightening, grasping for something that wasn’t there.

“She don’t hear nothin’ out there ma, you and me both know that.” Beth shrugged, he was right, Annie had always slept like the dead. She moved quicker, rubbing back and forth, completely grinding down onto his cock beneath her, had him groaning in her ear.

The entire room started to feel steamy, she could feel that Rio had worked himself into a sweat beneath her, he was so worked up she couldn’t stand it. 

“You feel so good,” Beth whispered down at him, full-on dry humping him, desperate for whatever friction she could find. He moved with her roughly, her whole body in his hands as he rocked back and forth from his place on the bed. 

“I can feel you, so fuckin’ wet for me.” He grinned at her, she was almost sliding around on top of him despite the two barriers between them.

“You’re so hard.” she moaned, absolutely loving the huge, hard cock rubbing against her cunt mercilessly. When she’s taking it, she knows he’s huge, but something about feeling all of him like this makes him seem ten times larger.

“You make me hard all the time, Elizabeth. All I ever wanna think about is watchin’ you take it.”

The effect his words had on her… she wanted to come. He ran his hands up to her nipples, started teasing and twisting roughly.

“Yeah? The thought of how hard you always make me gets you all horny, don’t it? I can tell.” He drawled, motioning toward her stiff nipples in his fingers, she nodded back at him eagerly as he licked his fingers and continued his ministrations.

“Then I start thinkin’ about when you let me come all over you, and I’m a goner.” He smirked and pushed up extra rough into her. She gasped, her head falling back until she finally managed to catch her breath. 

“You love it don’t you? When I pull out just to jerk off all over you?” He grins up at her wildly, the bed rocking back and forth obscenely with their movements. There’s a small squeak, but the bed is new enough to not be completely giving them away.

He continued, “When I’m nowhere near done with you but I know your cunt needs a lil rest. When I been stuffin’ it all night and all I wanna do is keep goin’.” She moaned loudly at that, so loud her eyes flew open and looked nervously toward their door leading out to the living room.

He smirked, throwing his head back in a mix of evil laughter and pleasure. She started moving wildly again, making sure to move completely over his hard cock rubbing up against her, and then slow and fast again.

All she wanted to do was get off.

“Come on baby, give it to me. Come on.” Beth begged him and he rocked harder up into her, her thighs were absolutely burning. It’s like he sensed it and his hands moved to grip them roughly, rubbed them up and down. While she thanked him, humping him with everything she has, as payment.

She opened her eyes to see him mesmerized by the swing of her tits and by the look on his face, she knew he’s as close as her. They kept going and going until he growled. “Fuck!”

She came at the same time, her movements started to slow a little. The inside of her thighs, his hips and boxers were soaked, a mixture of their cum dripping between them and all she could hear was the sound it made as they moved.

“Look at you.”

She smiled and he nodded between her legs until she finally saw what he was looking at. He was beaming, eyes locked in between her legs where she sat comfortably on top of his hips and, now softening, cock; completely mesmerized by their cum.

When she looked back up, she was struck by how red she left him, from his pelvis up to his shoulders, probably from all the friction, the rubbing and scratching.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry” she gasped.

Instinctively she began to rub it all soothingly, not realizing what she had been doing at the time.

“Mmm, why do you think I got off so fast?” he hummed.

—————————-————————————————

Rio’s gone back to work before she even wakes up alone. Luckily they’d taken a quick shower after their hump fest last night or she’d be feeling vile this morning.

She fumbles with the coffee maker, knowing that she needs it, but also, Annie will smell it and get up. It’s when she’s making a quick to-do list, while she waits, that Annie fumbles her way into the kitchen.

“You guys really couldn’t wait to bone for even one night?” Annie surprises her, slinging herself down into the chair in front of her at the counter.

Beth blushes, as usual, and stutters. “We...didn’t...bone.” That was too much info for Annie.

“Gross.”

“Speaking of bones. I figured he was packin’ but my God. I’m surprised you don’t walk with a limp.” Annie teases, eyes wide and grin solid in place. “Talk about gag reflex.” She continues. “Your jaw must hurt for days.”

Beth screeches for her to stop. “Annie! That’s enough!”

“I’m just saying, it explains all the big dick energy, am I right?”


End file.
